Patent Document 1 describes that specific indole compounds are useful as a fungicide for agricultural or horticultural use, and there is a description therein stating that their combined application or concomitant use with other fungicides, insecticides and the like can be carried out, if necessary. Also, Patent Document 2 describes a fungicide composition which comprises one of the above-described indole compounds, 1-(N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl)-3-(3-bromo-6-fluoro-2-methylindol-1-yl)sulfonyl-1,2,4-triazole and Folpet, Cymoxanil, Fosetyl or Mancozeb as active ingredients. In addition, Patent Document 3 describes a production process of 1-(N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl)-3-(3-bromo-6-fluoro-2-methylindol-1-yl)sulfonyl-1,2,4-triazole. On the other hand, Patent Document 4 describes a plant disease controlling composition which comprises (a) at least one auxiliary substance selected from the group consisting of surfactants, animal and plant oils, mineral oils, water-soluble polymers, resins and waxes and (b) 1-(N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl)-3-(3-bromo-6-fluoro-2-methylindol-1-yl)sulfonyl-1,2,4-triazole.    Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet WO 99/21851    Patent Document 2: International Publication Pamphlet WO 03/53145    Patent Document 3: International Publication Pamphlet WO 03/82860    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2005-8566